Torchwood New Kid on the Block
by A Servant To Mischief
Summary: A new alien has been captured and brought to Torchwood, how will she cope and how will the others react?
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood- New Kid on the Block.

I checked my lipgloss in the mirror, rearranged my top and walked out the door. I was heading to my local club for a night out with my friends but little did I know I was in for the night of my life.

There was this little short cut to the club down an alleyway, I could see the lights in the distance and here the beat echo round the streets of Cardiff. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and brought my hands together in front of my chest. The closer I got to the club the more I felt the nearby music surround me and fire spread from my astral drop. Round me and in me, pouring out from my very essence and soul. My head whipped round, I heard footsteps and mutters, then BANG! Bullets, everywhere from every angle all penetrating my chest and upper body. Pain like I'd never experienced, then…. nothing. I new what was coming….

Suddenly the sharp rush of oxygen filled my lungs, adrenaline pumping through my veins; this was the all too familiar rush of being brought back from the brink of death, for the three hundred and something time. I opened my eyes and screamed, I buckled, wretched and coughed up bullets and spat them onto the tiled floor. Suddenly there were hands restraining me and a blur of voices, one sounded very welsh I think her name was Gwen and the other one who was American- the one, the only Captain Jack Harkness.

I eventually calmed down and was sedated. I woke up several hours later and found myself in a stone cell staring into the bright blue eyes of Captain Jack, he was talking but I wasn't listening, some junk about how I'm and alien from another planet. Angry and agitated, I cut in.

"What am I doing here?" I snarled.

"You're in containment until we have finished running tests" Jack replied

"Yeah well you can stuff your tests" I snapped

"I like your style" said Jack, rasing an eyebrow.

I blushed and turned my head away from his penetrating blue gaze. My heart was beating faster and my head was spinning. I will not fall in love with my captor. Will I?


	2. Chapter 2

New Kid on the Block- Chapter 2.

After 5 days of containment, masses of tests, I was allowed free reign of the Hub and the archives, I met Toshiko who is all the way from Japan, Owen, from London, Ianto Jones, from Cardiff and Gwen Cooper-Williams (really it's Cooper!) from Cardiff too. They were all very wary of me and wouldn't really communicate but I didn't mind and they had good reason not to trust me, considering I'm an alien from another planet….

So, we were sitting round the Hub when Owen pointed out my astral drop, and asked where I got it.

_"When I turned18 my mother gave me my astral drop. When I came of age, my full powers come to the fore. The astral drop is the heart of my power, it carries my essence, if my astral drop was broken then I would die, when you watch me change the fire comes from within. I'm not the same as the others like me I was born half human half fire angel. My mother was sent to earth, and had an affair with a human. He was murdered after the high court found out about my mothers pregnancy, she was killed after I turned 18. I was banished to earth to live out the rest of my life in exile."_

At the end I was in tears and Gwen put her arm around me. I was shocked, that was the first sign of compassion since I came. Where would things go from here? I smiled to myself and walked away, the team watched as I headed down to the archives. Jack followed me, what happened next, changed my life completely.

"Kate, wait!"

That was the first time he'd used my name

"What do you want from me?"

Jack came up to me, put a finger on my lips and kissed me gently on the lips, I gasped and pulled away. Shocked, I said

"W-what are you doing, because what ever it is, it's a dangerous game, baby."

"I live for dangerous" replied Jack, laughing.

I smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, reality hit me, I broke away and ran, ran far away from what just happened. As I ran up the corridor, I smacked into Jack, he looked at me and said

"You can't run away from life forever"

"Maybe I want to" I replied, tears streaking my face.

"I won't let you…. unless you fight me off?" Jack raised one eyebrow seductively. I laughed and walked away. Oh what is happening to me? What will happen now?


	3. Chapter 3

New Kid on the Block- Chapter 3

I flopped into one of the swivel chairs in the Hub and idly spun around and around, staring at the flying pterodactyl above my head. It was evening, and everyone had gone home except for Jack and Ianto.

"Will you please stop swivelling! You're making me dizzy" said Jack.

"Make me!" I laughed.

"Maybe I will!"

Jack walked towards me, with a seductive grin on his face, he stopped the chair in mid spin, pulled me up and just as he was about to kiss me…

"Sir, there is an item missing from the archives" Ianto called from the stairs.

Jack pulled away and went to see what the problem was. I was glad because I had no intentions of kissing Jack; I was going to pour the glass of water over his head that was behind me! Ever since that incident in the archives I had been trying my best to keep away from Jack at all times. He was always shooting me suggestive glances and smiling at me. Yes, I admit I am taken by his gorgeous blue eyes, his mop of brown hair, his American accent, his boyish charm, his… oh look at me, I'm smitten! He has too much influence over me. I need to seriously snap out of it and fast! I looked up out of my trance at Jack and Ianto coming out of the archives, they were talking about my astral drop.

FLASHBACK

"_I ran along the alley, getting faster and faster, I could here him behind me, his shoes hitting the concrete beneath us, I could feel him getting closer, then he leapt and fell on me. I could feel his hot breath against my neck as he yanked the chain from underneath me. I turned over; it was hard as his whole weight was on top of me. I stared into his rich blue eyes. We were at the dead end of an alley in the middle of the night. I arched an eyebrow and studied his angelic features. He smiled at me and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed him into me. I wasn't worried about anybody seeing us because it was so dark. He slid his hands up my top and caressed my breasts, undid my bra and ran his thumbs over my hard nipples. I gasped and moaned under his touch. He laughed and pulled off my shorts, and I returned the action and slid down his navy slacks. We made love in the back of and alley, it was fast and over quickly. We got up together. I asked him what he wanted and he said my necklace. I refused but he got it off me in a quick struggle. He kissed me once more and disappeared down an adjacent alley with my necklace in his hand. I walked home still puzzling over what had happened."_

I opened my eyes and looked at Jack, I watched the realisation dawn on his face. I smiled and held up my astral drop round my neck. I'd taken it the first day I came here; I laughed at Ianto's confusion and laughed even harder at Jacks surprise. I'm surprised that he still remembers that night. Because I know I certainly do……


End file.
